1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child carrier apparatus having adjustable forward-faced and rearward-faced configurations of use, and its operating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infant stroller can be typically used for transporting an infant in a convenient manner. Because the adult pushes the infant stroller from the rear side, the child seated in the infant stroller generally cannot see the adult. This may be disadvantageous as the sight of a familiar face may comfort the child. To overcome this issue, certain manufacturers have developed infant strollers provided with a backrest that can be adjustable toward the rear or front of the stroller for either forward-faced or rearward-faced seating configurations of use. More specifically, when the backrest is inclined forward, the child can be seated facing the rear of the stroller. When the backrest is inclined rearward, the child can be seated facing the front of the stroller. Because this approach requires a seat of a larger size, the adult may erroneously place the child on the front or rear portion of the seat while the stroller is not configured to the adequate orientation. For example, the adult may have the child seat on the rear portion of the seat while the stroller is in the forward-faced seating configuration of use, or reciprocally. Such misuse may affect the safety of the stroller.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design that is convenient to operate and can address at least the foregoing safety issues.